


SEEING IS BELIEVING?

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [9]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Angst, M/M, The importance of landing gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	SEEING IS BELIEVING?

Hutch was sitting by the large windows. He glanced out to see fire trucks and airport police vehicles heading toward one runway. Ambulances were following them. 

He stood.

He heard overhead pages that some flights had been delayed due to the need to shut down one runway. 

He felt someone beside him and looked down. The attendant he had talked to before was standing beside him. “They will do a flyby so the ground crew can verify that the landing gear is in position. Then they will line up with the runway and land.”

“Thank you.” Hutch turned his head and began to scan the sky. 

“I’m Allie, and you are welcome. She looked out the windows as well. She touched his arm and pointed to the sky. “There it is. Our other plane radioed that they hit a pretty big patch of turbulence. That may be what caused the problem.”

Hutch quickly spotted the plane after Allie pointed it out. He stopped breathing for a while, holding his breath... hoping... praying. He let the breath out and breathed back in when Allie touched his arm. 

The plane had been a speck in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger, until Hutch was able to make out the Sky East logo painted on the tail. He could see the landing gear was down. But was it locked into place? Would it buckle when it touched the runway? Would the plane roll or cartwheel off the edge? Would it burst into flames?

“Breathe, officer!”

Hutch took in a deep breath, but didn't take his eyes off the plane that was now circling to line up with the runway. What if? How would I live... The plane was almost ready to touch down. 

Hutch was almost ready to dive through the window!


End file.
